All in one life
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Rewrite of a failed attempt, this looks into Ash's life with a disease with no cure as he makes his life worth it. Altoshipping/Abilityshipping/And some future shippings. Temporary Cover Image
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything that belongs to the franchise.**

A young boy sat on the bench gloomy outside, thick grey clouds covered the sky. Like rain, the boy sobbed softly as his chest began to ache from both of his tears and a pain that no one knew how to cure. It was unbearable for the past few days. Suddenly, the door beside him opened, showing a sad mother that stood weakly on the doorway. She embraced her son while he cried on her chest. She whispered words of comfort but she also was also broken beyond repair.

"M-Mommy*sniff*, am I going to die?" He sobbed quietly; he gripped harder on her mother's clothing. Rain began to drop from the sky and it grew stronger until lightning cracked the sky. Her mother didn't reply as she just stroked her son's back and kissed him on the forehead; the boy calmed down and stared at her mother's deep brown eyes.

"No Ash, I promise you will not because you know who I am right? I am SuperMom!" The boy chuckled and stopped crying. "Thank you Mommy, I love you" He let go and held her mother's hand, she smiled and opened her umbrella to block the raging rain from drenching them. They began to walk home slowly; the duo had dark imaginings plastered in their minds, the mother repeated the same words in her head _'I'm sorry… Ash'_.

The boy, named Ash was thinking about a specific event that occurred a couple days ago, the accident repeated slowly in his mind like a broken record, it traumatized him every night and scared him witless by day.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _In the meadows of the peaceful town of Pallet, there lived a boy and his mother. They were a normal happy family. One day, the boy ran outside and played with her mother's Pokemon, he was greatly fascinated of the creatures, so much so that he wanted to receive the title of a Trainer and a Master. He dreamt of it and placed it on his highest priority in life. As he petted her mother's Absol, he saw a small figure in the distance._

 _He stopped his doings and ran towards the small silhouette. Her mother's Absol jerked her head up and widened her eyes, she barked and ran towards the boy but it was too late._

 _A horrendous scream filled the silent air of pallet as a deadly Pikachu bit on the hands of Ash; his eyes were full of terror as his vision began to fade out. Absol arrived and launched a huge Dark pulse towards the Pokemon and protected Ash._

 _'This Pikachu is not normal', She thought as she surveyed it's features, pale dark-yellow skin, veins were visible, eyes void of any emotion and its tail was much more sharper and long. It launched a large Thunderbolt towards the Absol, it was more powerful than a standard Pikachu, not to mention different. She barked the Pokemon to stop but it mindlessly launched another Thunderbolt, it was like a rogue machine._

 _Absol didn't have any choice but attack the opponent, she formed a Dark Pulse in her mouth and launched it towards Pikachu, as the attack connected surprisingly Pikachu was not even dazed. It ran towards Absol in speeds no one knew but was stopped when a large roar blasted it away towards tree and was caught by a large net. It struggled but the net electrified it to a crisp._

 _Absol looked behind and saw a logo she wished she never saw again, a black helicopter flew above her with 3 men that hung from the sides, the three men dropped and threw a net over Absol and Ash, the boy was barely awake and weakly struggled out of the net, pain erupted from his chest which made him place his hands on his chest and breath heavily. Absol saw this and stopped her tries of escape and instead help the boy in pain._

 _While they did this, the three men in black strapped the net that held Pikachu and climbed up the copter. They closed the door on the vehicle and flew away. The last thing Ash saw was the big R on the side of the copter._

 _FLASHBACK END_

They finally arrived in their house, the mother gestured him to get to his room and ready for the night. He nodded depressed and walked up the stairs towards his room. She was worried; it's not great if a young child was this sad.

She looked at the old pictures that were on top of various pictures but one caught her eye. She picked the picture frame and studied it carefully; she smiled when she remembered where this photo was taken. This was from Alto mare when they visited her uncle during Tour de Alto mare.

This gave her an idea and a clever one at that. She ran inside the kitchen and called her uncle. "Hello Uncle Lorenzo? Yea, I- I mean we have a problem"

 **(-)**

 **ASH'S POV**

I stretched my arms and my legs and sighed blissfully, I hugged all my Pokemon figures and left the bed. The day was going to be good, my gut told me but not literally, duh. My mother called me from below which signaled breakfast, the most important meal for the day. For a moment I forgot about my recent problem which for me was a good thing since it's not going to kill my appetite.

I opened the door and ran down the stairs. Old pictures hung from the top to the bottom, I figured that my mom was a photographer because if you saw her bookcase, you're going to be surprised. The door opened as I flipped the handle and a wonderful scent entered my nostrils. My mouth watered as I saw a big pile of pancake stacked after the other.

I jumped on the stool and dug in the delicious meal, my mother smiled and continued cooking the extra pancakes since you know, I'm not called the champion of pancake eating for nothing! She turned off the stove and placed the plate on the table.

She sat down and ate her share of food which consisted of eggs and sausages. I hated the sausages but loved dearly the eggs but it made me sick last week so…

Anyways, my mother started talking but I was too busy to listen because of this food right front of me. I was pulled out of my stupor when my mother nudged me with her foot.

"I was saying, Ash we have a visitor today" I gagged, not because of my mother's words but from the amount of pancakes I ate in a single minute. I swallowed the whole load and asked.

"Who is the visitor mommy?" She laughed, "You will know dear, 'she' is your best friend after all". I stared at her in confusion but decided to just eat the food that remained on my plate. After I finished, I asked my mother permission to go to the best Pokemon lab in the world, Professor Oak's lab/ranch. She approved and I quickly ran out of the house, I wore my hat which was a very rare Pokemon hat I won in a raffle because of my mother's help, I'm so lucky I have a great mom.

Unfortunately, while I was walking peacefully through the roads, a tall boy with chestnut hair appeared before me with three other people, 2 boys and a girl. He smirked arrogantly, similar to the smiles of the other two boys; the girl however was hesitant and dared not to gaze to my eyes.

I stood my ground and smiled innocently, the boy with the brown hair and kicked dust at my clothing, also he intended kicking me square on my stomach which made me stumble and land on my butt. I coughed blood, not red blood however it was pure dark blood.

"You should thank me Ketchum, if it weren't for me you're dead" As much as I hated to admit it but he was right, he was factor to my survival.

"Thank you then Gary, I thank you for saving me and giving funds to my health, I also thank your grandfather for making me a temporary medicine" I shakily pushed myself off the ground but one of the boys kicked some dust from the ground to my eyes. It resulted to me stumbling right back down.

"I did that because I don't want you to be a goner just yet" He smirked evilly, his acquaintances chuckled, well the girl uhh let's forget about her for a second.

"Come on Gary, where's my friend, the one who helped me in every way?" I coughed again; it drained my strength little by little. Unexpectedly, he kicked me violently.

"That Gary is gone Ash! You will never understand me!" I hissed in the sharp pain that showed itself in my leg.

"It's Ok Gary, I understand you clearly, you don't need to be insecure of yourself" He growled in anger and grabbed a rock from the road and threw it to my face in pure rage, he looked at his fellow followers and they kicked me painfully before they walked away, leaving us alone.

"Remember Ash, you will not know my pain, it's much more worse than yours" He walked at the opposite direction where I was going. The girl was watching silently in the sidelines and was stunned to see what had occurred. I saw her looking at my bruises and wounds.

"Hey do me a favor and watch over Gary, please?" She diverted her gaze and nodded before she ran away, I heard her faint sobs. "Thanks Anabel"

I tiredly stood up and limped towards the lab, even still I was this injured, nothing could stop me from going to the best Pokemon lab in the world which was led by the kindest people I knew, Professor Oak.

 **NORMAL POV- 3** **RD** **POV**

After the unfortunate encounter with his 'friend' Gary, the day went smoothly for Ash. Professor Oak, the man that he is, a respectable scientist and an understandable adult. He checked on him and healed him of his injuries and avoided asking sensitive questions, he also gave him a daily dose of his medicine which was through a needle and it resulted to a lot of squirms and yelps but it was pretty normal for his age. He played with the Pokemon in the ranch and studied the books in the library.

A couple hours later, he has to go home so he bid his farewell and walked home in the midst of sunset, as he occasionally looked over the sunset. He saw houses, well-built ones, ones that stood on cement and steel not like his which are just wood and hard clay. He gazed at one specific house at the bottom of the hill, lights were brightly lit inside.

He didn't realize sooner but he bumped in front of his and his mother's fence. He laughed and opened the fence gate then closed it. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, it was suspiciously not locked if the door swaying open was any indication.

"Hello?" His words rang through the halls of the structure which made shivers down his spine; the eerie silence is not his type. He felt eyes watching him from above which made him whip his gaze towards the ceiling.

A red jet-like creature floated above him, "Boo!" He screamed and ran up the stairs in fright, the Pokemon scratched its neck and followed suite.

It saw him under his covers, shaking crazily. It poked him which made him jump and land on his back, on the floor. The creature laughed hysterically due to the scene.

He looked around and saw the Pokemon, "Latias?!" He shouted in surprise, she lunged at him. Her soft skin threaded his arms which made him blush red and moan quietly. Footsteps could be suddenly heard outside the door and figures out of the doorway, it was her mother and… Uncle Lorenzo and cousin Bianca?

"Uhh hello?" He stuttered due to the awkwardness that loomed in the air, they laughed at Ash and Latias' position which actually for Ash, has nothing funny about it and wondered why.

"Good afternoon dear" Latias licked his cheek which made Ash very uncomfortable as he felt saliva cascading down his cheek. Lorenzo and Bianca grinned at the interaction but stayed quiet. He pushed Latias away which made her frown a bit but was unnoticed by Ash.

"Are they the visitors you are t-talking about mommy?" He asked as he tried to push away Latias from hugging him to death but the pokemon showed no fatigue. Bianca and Lorenzo came forward and gave Ash an embrace in which was interrupted of Latias' embrace of her own.

"We miss you lad" The old man said as he fixated his clothes, he sat down next to him and smiled kindly. Bianca followed suite and hugged her little brother figure.

"Where's Latios?" Ash asked curiously, the old man told him that he was still guarding the soul dew, the orb that powered the DMA or Defense Mechanism of Altomare, quite complex stuff for the young Ash. Ash was saddened but understood the responsibility of Latios and the dew, he just thought he needs some well-deserved break from guarding the orb but with evil people and Latias around, he kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, Latias pulled Ash's wrist and dragged him downstairs, the adults and teen now were alone in his room. Delia sighed in despair as she picked a picture of Ash sat down sadly; Lorenzo neared his niece and patted her back to at least assure her. Bianca walked out of the room as she knew what she will hear will not be great for her.

Delia unexpectedly broke down into sobs while she clutched the picture on her chest as she thought of the short life of Ash. "How long does he have" He asked, Delia looked at the old man's eyes in agony and looked down.

"A year or so, maybe two" She replied hastily, the atmosphere around the room darkened a bit. "Next year he will be a trainer" He said as if he knew it was going to happen.

"How do you know? Professor Oak only picks the promising candidates and what can he do in a year? Win a league? That's next to impossible, I think-" The old man shushed him and rubbed the woman's back in reassurance.

"He will, I sense great talent in the boy, don't restrict your child, you will regret what you've done if ever you did it" He took a deep breath and continued, "He deserves to know the world before he passes so he can tell his adventures and misfortunes to the one who creates" Delia nodded, he was right, Ash needed to know at least a small piece of the world.

"How?" She asked, Lorenzo thought for a couple seconds before he replied.

"Follow my words carefully, on the day he turns ten, he must be qualified trainer, you must give him all the necessities he needs, you must support his path whole-heartedly, lastly you must give him hope if there is none, got it?" Delia nodded, she appreciated the advice of Lorenzo but had one last question.

"What will I do before then?"

"Teach him, you're a retired trainer, you are more than capable of teaching him" The old man said before he exited the room as his footsteps faded. Delia looked at the picture he held and kissed it.

"I promise"

 **A/N**

 **That took longer than expected, this is supposed to be a rewrite from one of the stories but I just changed it in its entirety, I wrote this past midnight so I'm really sleepy. Also I might be quite rusty so forgive me because I haven't typed something for a long time. But well that's all for this chapter so I hoped you have fun reading this, its fanfiction after all. You want to change something about a thing you like and share it to others in words, fanfiction is a way. I don't want to write this A/N much longer further so,**

 **GBYE*snore***

 **Mew: Hello?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything that belongs to the franchise**

 **One year later**

As Arceus watched over the universe of impeccable beauty, a specific planet lived peacefully, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. Strangely, the day where the sun met only a specific region in the world, peace was in reign, no crimes committed, no deaths recorded and no accidents occurred for a whole day.

Why? It's all because of a boy's dream that would come true, that boy's name is Ash Ketchum, the soon Chosen savior and Prophet of Arceus. It had been scripted by Ho-Oh herself that Ash would receive his partner after the day he turns ten.

 **Pallet town- Morning**

I was having a good dream where I was having fun with my future Pokemon. It was very pleasant and I wished it would come true in the future. Unfortunately, my alarm clock woke me up from that dream, darn the alarm clock, I should've thrown it away last night but it was my birthday last night so wait, today is the today I will receive my first Pokemon!

That thought made me energetically jump off the bed and run towards the bathroom, in which I turned the shower at max power but I later wished I didn't since I slipped off my feet and fell on the tub, my butt ached. After that bitter shower, I quickly wore my outfit which consisted of a red jacket, a white T-shirt, jeans and red trainers. Don't forget about my award-winning red hat and fingerless gloves. Once that was all done, I slid down the stairs by the rails and sprinted towards the kitchen and unaccustomedly found it empty.

I stopped confused; mom should have been cooking by now. I looked at the clock and it said '6:59'. I heard a yawn and saw my mother dressed in her cooking attire behind me.

"Hmm, excited dear? It's my first time to see you awake at this hour" She asked, I grinned and nodded happily, my energy still hadn't falter from last night. I sat down the chair and waited for the breakfast to be served. Twenty minutes later, she gave me the breakfast of a lifetime. Two quad stack of pancakes with honey and butter flowing down like waterfalls and sunny side up eggs that surrounded the pancakes.

My eyes literally (but not that literally) turned into plates and I hurriedly sat down the stool and grabbed a spoon and fork then I wolfed down the exquisite cooking of my mother. "How can you make a breakfast this gr-great in twenty… minutes ma-" She shrugged smiling and watched me eat as she sat down and ate her share which consisted of bacon and eggs, quite common for me.

"The question is how to make breakfast that can feed a giant?" She chuckled and took a bite off her bacon. That joke sent my funny bone laughing hysterically in which I choked on the food and spitted out the contents on my plate but I still ate it, even if you thought it was disgusting, I chewed on it so for me it's not.

"Ash, your manners scares me" My mom commented, I just kept on eating. Minutes past, I ate the whole plate without the actual plate of course.

"Ash, you can go ahead to Oak's lab, I'll ready your belongings here OK?" I replied with, 'Yes ma' I kissed her cheek and walked out of the house. Nice fresh air entered my lungs which made me sigh in relief. The flowers were blooming brightly and the air was cool. Pokemon played at the side which tempted me to join them but I still have something important to do.

But as I walked down the road I felt someone watching me from the forestry on my right, the feeling was eerie, almost plain scary. I stared at the woods for a few seconds before I discarded it for a Pokemon and walked my way towards Oak's lab.

 **Oak's lab- 3** **rd** **Person**

When Ash arrived in the vicinity of the lab, he saw a crowd of people cheering. He grew curious and slid past the crowd. It was tight but weirdly, the crowd didn't notice it. He unluckily tripped on a foot and landed on the ground where the center is. He looked up and saw Gary's smug face.

"Trip on somethin' Ash?" He nodded and outstretched his arm for help, Gary swatted it away. He stepped on Ash's back in which Ash coughed violently dark blood, his eyes widened as he remembered he didn't take his prescription.

"Oh, seems here Ash forgot to take his medicine, yeah?" The crowd took a stepped back but did nothing, Ash had a better look on the humans that consisted in the crowd, and it was consisted of 'their' friends.

"G-Gaaryy? W-why?" He confusingly asked Gary who just sat on his back, he coughed more blood and his sight faded. A lavender haired girl suddenly stepped forward and shouted,

"Gary stop!" She covered her mouth because of her stupid mistake; he looked at her and stood up. "What did you say to me" He threatened her; she trembled and tumbled on the ground. Ash weakly stood up and stepped towards him. Gary stepped forward with his fist held high and threw his fist towards Anabel.

Ash stepped forward in which he was he hit instead then he held on Gary's wrists and threw him towards the fence. He landed on the ground after but stood up enraged but before he could harm Ash and the girl, he was stopped by Professor Oak.

"Gary! Stop this nonsense! You're a disgrace!" Gary pushed him away and angrily walked without a word, his companions followed him, unsure at what they saw.

"I'm sorry for what happened, please don't tell anyone about this, Gary just have… an issue" Professor Oak stated, the crowd nodded and dispersed at different directions but still that event was engraved on their minds.

"So Ash and Anabel, are you two ok?" She nodded but Ash; he collapsed on the floor coughing blood. Samuel Oak, which was Professor Oak's real name and Anabel, the lavender haired girl carried him to the lab. Samuel injected the medicine in Ash, he screamed in agony as he felt his blood being excruciatingly purified by the serum.

His shouts of pain stopped suddenly as relief flushed in his body. Samuel exited the room to clean the syringe while Anabel looked away in fear and discomfort; she was worried of Ash's sickness. He panted heavily and saw Anabel sobbing softly, he sat up the couch and held her waist and pulled her close, he didn't know what he was doing but he knew this would help, his mother did this to him and it always works.

She blushed red and calmed down; she laid her head on Ash's chest. She sniffled and took his scent unknowingly but she was greatly pleased. "Much better?" The boy asked her, she nodded and looked at his eyes, his brown irises gone but now the color of darkness reigned.

"OK Ash, you're…" Oak looked at the scene and chuckled softly. They saw him and separated with tints of red on their faces.

"I was saying, you're vaccinated, now don't forget next time or you're going to have a bad time injecting it" Ash shuddered. "Now ready to have your first… ahh" He looked at the Professor strangely. "What is it professor?"

"I just forgot, Gary took the last Pokemon" Ash sighed in despair, he have to wait another year then. Samuel then remembered a valuable object he hid; he searched through his lab cabinets to find that specific ball.

"Yo-ou c-can h-have my P-pokemon, A-Ash" She offered her Eevee, it was her favorite Pokemon but when she saw Ash like this, she could give her life she could. He denied the offer and gave the ball that contained Eevee to her.

But suddenly,"Eureka!" They jumped out of their seat and looked at Oak baffled. He sweatdropped but ordered Ash to come. Ash stood in front of Professor Oak and scratched his head.

"Ash, what I will give you today is the dream of anyone receiving, this is supposedly for Gary but I now decided against it. This is for you" He handed a ball with a pure red color; Ash examined it and stepped back in shock.

"A cherish ball?!" Anabel giggled. 'He is so cute' She blushed a deeper shade of red before she sighed in pleasure and silently walked out of the door.

"Yes Ash, this is the rare Cherish ball, given to me by legendary Kurt himself" Samuel smiled at that memory.

"Is there anything in it?" He asked hopefully but Oak's grim face said no.

"I'm sorry Ash but luckily that Cherish ball acts like a Master ball" Ash looked at the ball and grinned widely. This was the happiest day of his life, well even though what he had gone through earlier.

"Thanks Professor Oak, you're the best!" He turned around to show it to Anabel but she was gone. He frowned a bit but kept his posture up.

"Now Ash, you better go now, its lunch" Coincidentally, Ash's stomach rumbled proudly like a lion. He blushed and thanked Professor Oak again before he set off towards his home, feeling a lot better.

 **Pallet town- Noon**

He arrived in his home as he clutched his red ball. A beautiful scent of flowers entered his nostrils and the now calming humid wind blew past his body. If he had brought a camera, he should've shot a picture of the view of Pallet. It's really beautiful if you ask him.

Finally he reached the front door and opened it. Presents were surprisingly placed on the couch, seemingly they were for him. He called out his mom and she went out of the kitchen in her cooking wear.

"Back already, I thought it you would've been longer because of your new Pokemon" He diverted his gaze slightly and placed the sphere on the lamp. She noticed this and embraced her son, she tried to comfort him.

"Is it Gary again?" He knew that he had to say it but he couldn't, Gary was his friend and he couldn't do that to him so he swayed his head. He sat down the couch exhausted and gave mother the ball. She was surprised which was pretty predictable since at least a hundred Cherish balls in the world are only made.

"Where did you get this dear?" She asked curious of where his son retrieved this. "Professor Oak, but nothings in it" He sighed sadly, only if he could find any starter right now, he would be contented.

"You can find a good Pokemon to catch; it's in your father's blood after all" That made him smile as he reminisced the times his father and him would bond, his father was the one who taught him to be patient, kind and determined, he was like a younger clone of his former.

"You're right ma, I need to be more determined about myself" He formed his hands into a fist and punched the air in pride. She patted Ash on his back, "Just don't overdo youself ok? Also you hadn't taken your medicine, are yo-"

"Professor Oak reminded me of taking my prescription" She exhaled deeply in relief. "Speaking of which, these gifts are for you Ash to assist you on your journey" She explained. Ash neared each one, they were quite small but he knew from his father size didn't matter.

"You can open it, also the food is burning be right back dear" Ash nodded unknowingly and sat down. He randomly picked up a gift, he began to unwrap it, and it was… a watch? Apparently, the name was the x-transceiver and it was from a region called Unova.

He unpacked the remaining five which consisted of clothes, a large backpack that seemingly can fit in a foldable bike, a new red with blue striped jacket and a large amount of pokedollars which came with a blue sapphire ring. The last one was interesting, it was an egg. He called out his mother in which she entered the living room and she saw Ash holding an egg.

"Someone sent you an egg, who's it from?" She asked. He looked at the tag it just stated, 'A friend' in cursive writing. He showed his mom the tag and she recognized it.

"This handwriting reminds me of someone, hmm isn't this Anabel's handwriting?" He blushed as she said that, he immediately denied that with the words 'Never gonna happen' and 'we're just friends'. She chuckled at her child's antics and she didn't push the topic further. Actually, deep in Ash's mind he hoped it was her.

He then looked at the tag that sent him the x-tranceiver, he was dumb-founded when the name was Latias in her pretty unrecognizable handwriting.

"That's new, I just hope she didn't steal it" He commented before he looked at the other gift tags, they were from his relatives which were Uncle Lorenzo and Uncle Riley, the last one he didn't recognize.

He sat down and saw his items placed neatly on the kitchen table in the other room. He grabbed the new backpack and brought it in the kitchen where he would transfer his necessities inside it.

He sat down and placed the bag under the stool. A thought desperately creeped itself inside the boy's mind, _'this might be my last meal in my home'_. He was taken out of his stupor when her mother spoke.

"So Ash, did you like the gifts?" He replied. "Yes ma, Latias sent me this watch and Uncle Riley and Uncle Lorenzo sent me new clothes and a new bag, the last one was like twenty thousand pokedollars and a ring from a relative I didn't meet yet"

"Oh is that so, what's the name?" She asked.

"A girl named Salvia, do you know her?" Her mother was stunned beyond belief. "Are you sure Ash?" She asked again as she thought she heard different.

"Yes ma, her name is Salvia Ketchum and three letters with like III after it, also her penmanship is gorgeous like one in a princess movie" She turned off the stove and transferred the cooked roast beef to the plate.

"Bon apetite Ash" She said before she walked out of the room. 'My son has a cousin which is a princess? And princess Salvia at that, Delia don't hyperventilate" She huffed and reentered the room again. She saw Ash almost finished with his meal. That was fast. She fixed Ash's items and necessities inside his new bag for a few minutes before she saw Ash finished with his food. The table was a mess that's for sure.

"I'll help you ma" He said before he grabbed some items and the Cherish ball and placed it neatly in his bag. She smiled at her son. Minutes past and Ash was ready to depart, they stood in front of the front gate.

"Be careful out there Ash"

"I will ma" He wore his hat and waved goodbye before he marched away towards his first and last adventure. Her mother smiled sadly before she went back in the house.

 _'I will miss you Ash'_

As he reached the outskirts of Pallet town, he saw a figure whizzed by. He took a stepped back in shock; it was fast maybe even strong. He grabbed his Cherish ball to catch whatever this pokemon was but he didn't expect what he heard next.

"Pika"

"Shoot"

 **A/N**

 **And cut, this chapter is a bit rushed if you don't mind. Also I am sorry but at the same time not sorry for what I did at the end, the cliffhanger. I am still rusty from not typing for so long! AGHHH! So please forgive me if there is endless grammar mistakes and plotholes that existed. I'll fix them right up.**

 **Anyway we have a guest.**

 **Mew: Hey guys! Long time no see!**

 **Yeah Mew, you were asleep**

 **Mew: Meh, your stories were boring at that time**

 **Don't need to be rude Mew**

 **Mew: It's my opinion**

 ***sigh* K then guys this is where I'll end it now so I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **GBYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything about the franchise.**

"Pika"

"Shoot"

Ash looked behind him and sure enough, it was the same Pikachu that dealt him great misfortune. It stood silently with its tail up high. How did he know it was the same Pikachu? Well, he couldn't forget those eyes that instilled fear in him a year ago. As a few seconds went by, the cold air creeped slowly from the sky to the crust of the Earth, which sent chills up Ash's spine. He literally couldn't move at the moment.

The Pikachu stepped forward, a dark hue surrounded it. The sky went darker and heavier, Ash desperately looked for help but he was too far away from his home and his town. Lightning suddenly cracked the sky, he was secretly amazed at how much power this single Pokemon could cause to the environment around it but he couldn't argue, Pikachus weren't called 'Lightning mice' for nothing and this one wasn't the average one you usually see.

He readied himself and stepped back a little as he shook uncontrollably but he stood his ground. The electric mouse suddenly ran at him at great speeds and tackled him to the ground. He screamed in surprise and tried to kick the rodent away but it held on.

The Pikachu bit his arm painfully in which Ash responded with a loud scream of agony, but he didn't give in just yet. With his willpower, he grabbed the Cherish ball and captured the Pokemon. It disappeared into the ball with a single 'ding'.

He sighed and rubbed his arms. 'H-how?" He asked himself, he panted heavily and tiredly picked himself up. He wrapped his arm with spare clothing in his bag to negate the bleeding. He attached the ball on his belt and proceeded his way towards Viridian center.

The dark sky dispersed, the lightning burned out and the Pokemon went back to their homes as they sensed the danger had been neutralized. Ash looked at clear heaven and saw a rainbow and next to it was a colorful bird.

He gasped when he realized what creature was that. "I just seen Ho-oh" He pathetically said to himself, and then Ho-oh vanished in the rainbow. A feather floated down and to Ash's hands. He stared at the feather in disbelief until he composed himself and pocketed the feather.

"Well, I need to show this to ma later" He smiled and trudged on again. The encounter with Ho-oh made him temporarily forget about that dangerous Pikachu and the power he unknowingly was given to him.

 **Viridian City- Pokemon Center**

"How did you get this wound anyway?" A pink haired nurse asked. Ash shrugged, "A really weird Pikachu jumped at me and bit my arm, I don't know why though"

"You need to be more careful Ash" She wasn't really paying any attention to the boy but just cleaned up his wound and wrapped a bandage on the arm.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" He flexed his arms and he felt no pain. Nurse Joy packed up her first aid and smiled in response.

"Are you vaccinated already?" He squirmed in his seat and scratched his head. She sighed, "Where did you put it" He pointed at one of the pockets of his bag. Th

She zipped opened the bag and took his vaccine and a spare clean needle. "Stay still" She injected the vaccine in Ash's arm. He bit his lips and cringed strongly as he felt the medicine flowing through his veins.

"If you are to start a journey, you need to be more responsible Ash" She scolded, he couldn't argue though, she was right. Nurse Joy left the room with her first aid pack.

He rubbed his arm and placed back the kit containing the vaccine in his bag. As he organized his things, his hand softly contacted on the ball that was attached on his belt. He froze, the Pikachu, whom cost him great pain was in a ball.

This gave him two options, one to destroy the ball and be done with his journey but end the Pokemon that dealt much damage to him or to keep and continue his journey but let the Pikachu live. He shook his head, why would he think of that? He couldn't kill a Pokemon, evil or not, it's inhumane.

But he couldn't keep this as a secret, he had to surrender it to Nurse Joy and let her take care of this dangerous Pokemon since he was incapable of handling such level and he knew this. He nodded to himself and wore his bag, he had a plan.

He exited the operating room and headed towards the counter where Nurse Joy usually was. But halfway there, a huge explosion racked the halls of the center. He tumbled down due to the immense force but he steadily rose up.

He ran towards the counter and there he saw an expanding volume of smoke. He coughed and covered his nose, another explosion occurred which blasted him away to a wall. He saw three figures, one that seemed like a lady, another seemed like a man and last a Meowth.

"Prepare fo- trouble" His consciousness was fading quickly.

"Mak-t double" He couldn't hear clearly at this point. He then felt himself being dragged away but he passed out.

He gasped and panted heavily, he first saw a desperate Nurse Joy typing incredulously fast on her computer. He sat up and tried to stand up but knelt down in sudden pain. His vision was still impaired and his hearing hadn't still fully healed due to the explosion.

But before he could react, the doors far to his right exploded which showed a large Ekans and a ball-like Pokemon, he was unfamiliar of this since he had never met such a Pokemon before.

Nurse Joy stared at the two Pokemon in horror as she pressed the last buttons to… "Transport complete" A monotone voice echoed through the room. Three people entered the room suddenly amidst the tense atmosphere.

"You know it's rude to not listen to a person, right James?"

"I certainly agree Jessie"

"Cut it to the chase you two, where are the loot?!" The Meowth shouted, wait shouted?

Even with all the pain that were currently surging in him, he couldn't help but ask "Did… You j-just talk?".

"Ya twerp, now surrender it"

I sat down in exhaustion; Nurse Joy was too shocked to move.

"Wh-what it… are you talking ab-out, and who are you e-e-exactly?" He nervously reached for the ball on his belt, he prayed that this would work or atleast work like he imagined it.

Nurse Joy finally snapped out of her stupor and ran to Ash, "It's gone! You can't get anything here now!" She shouted at the trio but they were stubborn like born stubborn.

"Oh really? Then what is that! Haha!" Like they discovered the first ever Pokemon, they all in unison pointed at the Pokeball I held. In sudden surprise, I threw the ball and said the words, "Go Pikachu!"

It opened and let out a flash of white light, the light materialized and it formed Dark Pikachu, or what he now named it to be. The Pikachu took a huge step back and readied his tail, all the lights, electronics or anything that have any source of light immediately disappeared. The room was dark except for the dim dark aura of Pikachu.

"It's you" They growled in unison, he thought for a slight moment that they would be better in a dance routine but pushed it away. The Pikachu growled back and began to charge a heavy lightning in its tail.

Ash slowly stood back up but Nurse Joy tried to keep him down. Not even thinking, he shouted towards the Pokemon, "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" It roared its name and released a Thundershock that shook the whole center.

The trio was sent flying away with an echo of, "Team Rocket is blasting off!" And they vanished from the sky. Blown back from the force of the Thundershock, Ash returned the Pikachu hastily where which it just stood quietly.

"What just happened?" Nurse Joy asked, he shrugged and rested his head on the wall. But suddenly the building started to collapse. They ran out of the structure just in a nick of time before it fully collapsed.

They heard sirens from police cars and ambulances and soon they arrived. Officer Jenny questioned the boy but was countered by Nurse Joy. While Ash was being healed by some nurses, Nurse Joy approached him and gestured them away.

She sat beside Ash and looked at him, "I guess that's the same Pikachu that attacked you last year" She asked. He stared at her in disbelief, "How did you know?"

"Well, it was quite obvious"

"Oh, I thought, I was the only one that noticed that" He chuckled and rested his back on the ambulance.

"So I guess, you'll be continuing on your journey now?" Even though it was night, he still need to trudge on.

"Yes, Nurse Joy, and thanks for everything" He smiled and stood up.

"I should be the one saying that, have a safe journey and may we cross paths again, Ash" She shook his hands.

"I look forward to that" He then walked away the area, he glanced back and saw Nurse Joy waving at him, he waved back happily. He knew his journey would not be easy but he knew he could get past it.

 **Viridian Forest- The next day**

After a tiring night in the woods, Ash was ecstatic for the day. This day, his goal was to catch a Pokemon, Pidgey, Caterpie or what not, atleast one Pokemon he could catch, he would be happy but his problem was how?

He couldn't use his Pikachu as he feared it would not listen to him and start a rampage. Because of that he would rely to the 'old ways' of catching Pokemon, whatever that was.

Well, currently, we could see Ash stalking a Pidgey for the eighth time with a new Pokeball and a blanket in hand. He waited for a couple moments before he jumped out the bush and covered the Pidgey with the large piece of cloth.

Unfortunately, he was blown away by Gust and ended up on a tree, with his head down. "I'll get you someday!" He shouted towards the Pidgey which had flown away.

He sighed to himself, of course. He couldn't catch anything without a Pokemon to assist him, he was tempted to just use the Pikachu but he restrained himself.

He struggled to get down the tree but couldn't, he tried to swing from left to right to detach his jeans from the tree but was unsuccessful. Until sometime later, a curious little Spearow arrived and perched itself on top of the tree branch and it stared at him.

Ash noticed the Spearow and had an idea, "Can you help me? I'll give you some treats" He said in his sweetest voice, it twisted its head sideward, "Spear!" It spread its wings and pecked on his pants. It detached and then he fell on the ground face-first, it made a resounding 'thud'. The rest of his body landed on the ground, "Not what I was planning but it works".

He sat up and touched his face to check for injuries, unknowingly the Spearow landed on his head. It pecked Ash's hands to avert his attention to it. He stared at the little bird Pokemon and gave it a Pokemon treat from his bag.

It happily munched on it; it then unexpectedly flapped down and nudged on the fallen Pokeball. The ball shook three times before it 'dinged' loudly. Ash was wide-eyed and stared at the ball for a long time. He then slowly grabbed the ball and, "I just caught a Spearow, I JUST CAUGHT A SPEAROW, OH YEA!" He shouted to the heavens with the ball up high.

 **A/N**

 **Well, that's done, took quite a long time also (I don't know how do you define long in Fanfiction) but anyways I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. Got anything to say Mew?**

 **Mew: None, I just need your cookies**

 **Back at it again, huh? K then GBYE!**

 **Mew: GBYE**


End file.
